Kagerou Days Curse
by Piko Utasuki
Summary: A normal sunny summer day,it was all so beautiful blood-shed with a certain silverette's blood,10 years,when will time stop?


Hello! Amunii here,sorry I haven't been working on Behind the Mask ^^; I have been in my pit of depression for a while so I didn't get any motivation to write until now. This story is based on a song called Kagerou Days! Warning:This is DCxCN Shipping,so enjoyz~

* * *

It was around 12:30 by the time Chung arrived at the park. It was a Sunny day as Chung looked up from where he was sitting,"You know,I kind of hate summer.",a feminine voice said while she softly caressed a black cat absentmindedly in her hands. Chung looked at her with curiosity. The silverette shook her head and looked at Chung,"What day is it today?",she asked while continuing to pet the cat.

Chung took out his phone,"Today is August 13 Eve,why-"

Eve noticed the cat she was petting ran away while attempting to cross the street,and so,Eve ran after the cat as Chung tailed behind.

Chung reached out his arm as he tried to warn her,"Eve! No,wait don't ru-" It was to late.

A passing truck ran over Eve and drove away as Chung screamed and quickly ran to Eve as he began sobbing at the crimson color of the splashed blood mixed with her scent of vanilla. Truly,a gruesome sight.

The blonde held her tighter as the heat haze sneered at him,making sure he doesn't think this was a dream or ,Chung's vision began to black out at the cicadas noises that were disturbing him.

* * *

Chung awoke to find he was laying on a white bed as the clocked made echoing noises that filled the room.

'What time is it?',Chung thought as he looked at the clock.

'A little past midnight of August 15...',he thought again.

He desperately tried to remember what has happened,oh yes,the dream he has yesterday at the slowly got out of bed and changed into proper clothing and a scarf,''I should see Eve.",Chung said as he absentmindedly walked to the park.

His eyes widen in surprise and shock as how she was sill there,still petting that same cat that caused her death.

Was it all a dream? A hallucination? A lie?

Chung didn't take the time to think it out as he grabbed her hand before she got up to chase after the cat looked at Chung with a confused look as he wearily smiled,"Hey...Let's just go home today.",he said as the quietly walked into the city.

People around them looked up and gasped dramatically as a metal poke fell from the sky and pierce Eve's frail body mercilessly.A shriek echoed oh so happily with the sound of wind chimes through the trees.

The heat haze sneered at Chung once more as if saying it wasn't a dream,not a lie,not a hallucination.

Chung's vision began to blacken out again,but he could have sworn he thought he saw the silverette smile slyly.

* * *

The everlasting clock kept ticking as time was repeating itself.

Scissors,knifes,falls,accidents,ropes that choke you willingly,and so many more...But the clock kept ticking one after the other. It sneered at the blonde,it made sure that it will surely have a satisfied victory.

10 Years. Yet it gave no mercy on the boy and girl as they both witnessed bloodshed. Every. Single. Day.

* * *

As the next day again,August 15 came to be,Chung walked to the park at the exact time Eve was about to chase after the cat,just like the first day it all started. Chung smiles and pushed Eve away as his body was slammed into by a truck,his blood splattered everywhere as it reflected from Eve's golden honey-colored eyes and robotic body.

Chung thought to himself as he looked to beyond the heat haze and smiled one last time while saying,"That that!"

Tick. Tok. Tick. Tok.

The final clocked was covered in blood. A seemingly visible crack on it as it finally stopped with the tick-tok.

* * *

For Chung it was a normal summer sunny day,but something had to come to an end this time...

A girl,golden honey colored eyes stared out her window as her hand slowly caressed her cat. She didn't smile,she didn't flinch,her voice echoed in the empty room as she said,

"It didn't work again."

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Well,that's the story,I know it's short and I'm terribly sorry.This story was inspired by my DC Kusochu because this is his theme song.


End file.
